


Cat Box of Shame

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: Ronald McDonald [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pets, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Finished, GrimmIchiServerEnablers, Hand Jobs, LMAO, M/M, NSFW, Nipples, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Ichigo, Trans Ichigo Kurosaki, Trans Male Character, crack porn, i'm just sitting here vibing with my ficitonal children like an evil super villain ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: You would think Cheese would know better than to pull shit like four a.m. zoomies but apparently cats were weird like that. Little asshole was lucky he was goddamn cute.Temperature for my metric peeps is 26.6°C and I would like to thank Sayhitoforever for helping me title this!! Unofficial title will forever be FUCKING NIPPLES for search reasons.
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ronald McDonald [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822336
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Cat Box of Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mothwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothwood/gifts).



It was four a.m. and he had to _fucking work at seven._ Grimmjow hissed in pain as he dumped Cheese in the newly created Shame Basket and swiped fingers over the bleeding wounds on his chest. 

Little fucking asshole and his goddamn zoomies at four a.m. Ichigo was lucky he loved his pet as much as Macaroni at this point. He sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up the wounds, knowing the antiseptic was going to sting just a bit. 

Yeah, he really needed to get another sheet for the bed to avoid this kind of thing from now on.

* * *

Which led to the current standing joke between them. Ichigo had thrown packs of nipple pasties at him when Grimmjow complained about Cheese running over his chest and nearly clawing his nipples to death the next day . 

Of course, only Ichigo would find it funny and tell him to wear a shirt to bed in the dead of summer while it was eighty degrees at night.

Grimmjow growled in return at the suggestion that night and flipped Ichigo the finger, already cranky about the next three am zoomie round. He didn’t even bother with the nipple covers, just settling into bed and making sure to yank the bed sheet around his upper body to hide his already wounded bosom. “Aww... Feeling shy?” 

Ichigo was standing in the doorway of the room and hiding something behind his back. Grimmjow attempted a threat but it was weak considering he was a burrito and looked adorable. “If you brought those stupid things in I’ll kill you.”

Sauntering into the room and damn near bouncing on the bed, Ichigo grinned and managed to pull the sheet off his boyfriend’s body. “Relax, will you? I won’t do anything.”

Grimmjow’s hands came up to try and hide his pectorals but Ichigo managed to pull them away, holding them above his head and pressing them into the pillows. A silent warning to keep them there or things would be worse later down the road.

“Ichigo...” Grimmjow’s voice was soft, almost hesitant as he watched his lover gently slide down his body. Ichigo stopped at his chest and allowed his fingers to trace over the marks left by Cheese.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore right?” It was a week since Cheese attacked him while they were sleeping and the marks healed nicely, leaving only faint scars of puckered skin. 

Grimmjow scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No, it doesn’t. What’re you even planning over there, anyway?”

The cheeky smirk he received set his teeth on edge a little. As did the look in brown eyes. Oh god, this wasn’t going to end well for him.

Grimmjow began to move his hands but then Ichigo dove in, quickly biting his right nipple and making him hiss in pained pleasure. “Fuck! What the shit?!” 

Around the mouthful, Ichigo only chuckled and licked the wounded skin in order to soothe away the slight pain. He bit it again and started to suck a little, Grimmjow’s hands in his hair and trying to shove his head off. 

Reaching up blindly, he found Grimmjow’s wrists and removed them, holding them in one hand and squeezing in warning again. He pulled off enough to speak as he shoved the limbs away. “You move again and I’ll make it _worse,_ Grimm.”

“Th-the fuck are you doing?!” He snarled, glaring and shifting on the bed. Grimmjow bit back the whine that wanted to leave when he realized Ichigo’s hand was on his cock now and palming it through his briefs.

With the threat of being punished lingering between them, Ichigo’s mouth attacked his left nipple now, teeth gently scraping along the skin. It continued like that for several moments, Grimmjow trying to squirm away and Ichigo chasing after him with hands and mouth. 

His head was fuzzy with pleasure and arousal, body flushed from the face down. Grimmjow couldn’t hear Ichigo playing with something plastic, his panting too loud to his own ears. 

He yelped in pain when Ichigo smacked his chest, once then twice in quick succession. “What the hell?!” 

Bottle glass blue eyes stared at his hidden nipples, stared at the red hearts that said “KISS ME!,” hiding the raised nubs from view “What the fuck?!”

And Ichigo. His stupid, adorable, idiot boyfriend was smirking like the cat that got the cream AND the canary. “You’ll wear them to bed even if I have to force you too.”

“What the hell?!” Grimmjow protested between groans, Ichigo stroking now. “You gotta stop…”

“You'll be fine and it'll help protect your nipples from their claws. I know you haven’t put the Soft Paws on Cheese yet.” A muffled curse came from Grimmjow, who had jammed his arm between his teeth to try and hide his moans. Orgasm was swift, sticking to his skin and the fabric of his underwear. He went limp against the bed, tired and body buzzing with the remains of pleasure he felt. 

He had to change his underwear now, something he really didn’t want to do considering how comfortable he was but when the cum dried, he’d be pissed. Grimmjow forced himself out of bed and changed quickly, crawling back in without a single care.

At least until Ichigo ripped the pasties off without a care in the world like an asshole when he got up from bed to change for work.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Grimmjow puts the Soft Paws on Cheese as soon as he gets home. Ichigo watches and smirks, just planning on putting the cat pasties on Grimmjow next. He has no idea, either. All he knows is that Ichigo's eyeing him like a meal and he's a little more than interested in that look.
> 
> Of course it isn't until after sex that he notices the crooked cat shaped nipple pasties on his tiddies and sighs in defeat. Just. He'll deal with it, then. Fuck wearing a shirt to bed when he felt like he was about to die.
> 
> _Happy birthday Super Early birthday Mothwood you little rat brat, I fucking love you so much!_  
>  Happy birthday to everyone's favorite hero and dork, Ichigo Kurosaki. Bc he is baby and Christ he's 35 in canon how the hell does this happen??


End file.
